The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication apparatus system and a method controlling a relay apparatus.
Conventionally, an image reading apparatus that uploads an electronic file of a read image to a server, a printing device that prints out an electronic file downloaded from a server and the like have been well known. There has been proposed a related-art image reading apparatus for uploading an electronic file of a read image to a server. When a manufacturer of the image reading apparatus or printing apparatus provides such a service, it is required for the manufacturer to prepare on its own a server dedicated to store the electronic file to be uploaded.
In recent years, an electronic file storing service has been widely used by which an electronic file can be stored in a database on a network prepared by a service provider. An example of such service includes Picasa (registered trademark) Web album and flickr (registered trademark). The user can utilize a terminal apparatus provided with a Web browser to upload a desired electronic file to the electronic file storing service or to download a desired electronic file from the electronic file storing service.
In such circumstances, a service is contemplated by which the electronic file of the image read by the image reading apparatus described above is uploaded to the electronic file storing service offered by the service provider instead of uploading the electronic file to a dedicated server.